1. Field
The present invention relates to test boards for integrated circuit devices.
2. Background
Integrated circuit (IC) device test boards test IC devices by transmitting signals to the IC device and recording responses from the IC device. The responses can be compared to expected responses to determine whether the IC device is operating properly. To send signals to and receive signals from the IC device, the IC device can be inserted into a socket of the test board. The socket can include pins (or other connection elements) that contact connection elements of the IC device (e.g., leads, pins, solder balls, etc.). The socket's pins can be used to send signals to particular ones of the IC device's connection elements.
To send signals to and receive signals from an IC device, conventional test boards rely on establishing physical contact with external conductive elements of the IC device. These test boards, however, cannot be used to test IC devices that do not have external connective elements.